Frodo's Diary
by jonnyboy17
Summary: Bilbo gives Frodo a last gift before leaving Rivendell: a diary in which to enlist the details of his Quest. Frodo writes about his adventures involving Orcs, octopuses, Balrogs, Urukhai, spiders, Gollum, and more. Please R & R!
1. My First Entry

Entry One

Dear diary,

Today I set out with the Company on the Quest. I've gotten to know Legolas and Gimli better. Legolas is an elven prince of the forests of Mirkwood; and Gimli is a Dwarf, son of Gloín who was with Bilbo on his journey with Gandalf and twelve more dwarves quite some time ago. Another person in the Company I knew not well was Boromir of Minas Tirith. Minas Tirith is a city in Gondor in the south. From what I know, it may soon fall into enemy hands. Now I know even more about Aragorn. It also seems he has developed quite closeness with Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen.

Tonight we are resting in a great pasture not more then thirty-five miles from Rivendell. For supper we've eaten some of the _lembas _bread the elven cooks in the House of Elrond gave us. I don't know much about it, but it tastes pretty good. I hope we'll get some more sometime. Also, we were also nearly attacked by some type of bat-like creature sent from the direction of Isengard. Gandalf says it was sent by Saruman and had they found us, he would have known of our location and sent some Orcs after us.

Elrond allowed us to take some pillows from his House, and some blankets as well. Sam and I are going to share a blanket, for it is small enough for us. Merry, Pippin and Boromir are sharing a large blanket. Legolas and Gimli share a gray blanket. Gandalf and Aragorn each have their own.

It is now, while Sam is sleeping that I am writing in the diary Bilbo gave me. After the attack today, Gandalf doesn't want us taking any chances. So we're keeping our weapons close by so in case of any attack, be it Isengardian bats or Orcs, we have to be ready.

Before I turn over and catch a few winks, as we'd say back in the Shire, I want to record the following things, so I can refer to them in case of emergency and have we lose direction: Tomorrow we set out for the Mountains of Ephel Dúath. From there we can head for Moria. Moria, although who knows what dark terrors roam there, would be a sort of passageway into Mordor. Once we get into Mordor, Gandalf says we must be on our guard always. Even a Company of nine which contains a wizard, two strong men warriors, an Elf warrior, a Dwarf, and four hobbits isn't powerful enough to take on every Orc in Mordor. But the politics do not stop there. Boromir is concerned Minas Tirith shall fall. And we'd need a distraction to keep the Eye away. Like some sort of major battle at the Gates. I do not know all the details, but I shall know more soon.

Yours Truly,

Frodo Baggins


	2. The Mines of Moria

Entry Two

Dear diary,

As of right now we are briefly resting at the secret doorway of Moria, and Gandalf is proud of the success we've had. But he warns us our luck might change once we arrive in Mordor, or even past the entryway.

I have just been yanked off my feet by a large octopus. Aragorn and the others came to my rescue, fortunately. My writIng might be getting sloppier as I'm running. Before the octopus could get inside the doorway, Boromir and Aragorn slammed it shut. Right now, there is a glowing heat and momentum of fire in here, but a calm yet wild heart of evil brewing around. Gandalf has told us to get into a circle, with me in the middle to be protected.

Now I am frightened as ever. Gandalf says he can tell Orcs and Uruks are around. Whether they are working for Saruman to capture me and take me to Isengard, or if they are for the Dark Lord to kill me and take the Ring, I do not know. Before I draw Sting and put this diary and my hobbit-pencil away, I want to note one last thing: things here are no longer safe. Once we are past Khazad-dûm, things will be no safer than they are in Mordor. Though we hobbit-folk of the Shire know little of what happens in the land of evil or Moria or Mordor, I know legend of a dark terror roaming in Khazad-dûm. He is black but glows with evil flames, has a glowing white whip of cruelty and malice, and a flaming red sword. Balrogs the Elves called them. In other words, demons of terror.

On a last note, I don't know if he works for Sauron or not. I would doubt it much. But a Balrog is evil, and probably does know a lot of Sauron or the Ring.

It was now that I put my diary away, along with my hobbit-pencil, and drew Sting. The Elvish blade was now glowing bluer than ever. In fact, it silently pulled out of its leather sheath with a blue fire blazing on its edges.

Sam, Merry and Pippin had their swords out from Aragorn, who had his Ranger sword out. Gandalf clenched Glamdring tightly. Boromir had his sword and steel-plated titanium shield of Gondor. Legolas had an arrow set to his bowstring; and Gimli cried out.

We all turned to look at him in surprise. But he ran off. "Gimli!" Gandalf called. Gimli kept running, his axe tight in his broad hands. Then he reached a room that glowed blue. A tomb was set in the middle. He bent and wept.

We followed him in. All of a sudden, Orcs poured into the room.


End file.
